


Timing Isn't Everything

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guns, Hostage Situations, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Smut, nothing too detailed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade provides weapons and intel. Iwaizumi handles the rest. </p><p>Nobody ever said working for The Agency was easy, especially when they've been trying to take down a massive underground crime syndicate for who-knows-how-long.</p><p>This is a story about how two people finish it off, and how two people finally begin a relationship they should have established a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a certain lovely Churro-chan! :D
> 
> I went _way_ over my own cutoff because I had so much fun with this AU. There was a lot to work with, and I hope you all enjoy the ride!

The hotel room, though cheaper than the ones Jade’s sure Iwaizumi stays at for more long-term missions, is immaculate. She could live here, given all the amenities and space. There’s more than enough room for her to move some furniture around and to set up her equipment and get the best resolution and signal to see everything he’ll do clearly. Unfortunately, she’ll have to enjoy the view of Tokyo some other day, as she has to close the curtains to massive windows that overlook the busy city. Jade and Iwaizumi are here on business, after all.

To avoid suspicion and the like, the two traveled separately at different times. Based on the information given to her, he should be arriving an hour later than when she checks in. That’s more than enough time for her to review the details of the plan, what’s at stake, and who to watch out for. It’s a thick file that slaps audibly onto the table after Jade’s work phone vibrates, a timer going off to let her know that Iwaizumi should be at the door at this time. Part of their work, on top of stealth and deception, is based on timing. Knocking can spark even the slightest of suspicions to an assassin who might be staying across from their room. It could also mean an unwanted guest, harmful or unharmful.

Timing might be a strong suit between Jade and Iwaizumi...when it comes to work. Take that away, and they can’t be any more off. Jade can probably count on both her hands the number of times they’ve almost,  _ almost _ done or said something to each other that’ll make things “official,” per the words of her coworkers. Feelings aren’t something to be toyed with or focused on in their job, but if there’s one feeling she can always put forth towards Iwaizumi, it’s loyalty. 

It’s been two years since they’ve started working together. Two years of questions in her head and sleepless nights that don’t deal with listening to gunfire in her headphones or watching him fight off someone who’s got fifty pounds on him.  _ They don’t even know each other’s names _ . He calls her Two and she calls him Four per Agency protocol. It’s stupid, she thinks. All of this is stupid. If he feels the same way about her, he should be able to make a move, too. Hell, it’s the conventional thing to have a guy make the move first. So why hasn’t he done anything these past two years? Work, probably. Bad timing. Stupid question.

All her thoughts about Iwaizumi are pushed off to the side for now as she looks through the peephole of the door, confirming that it’s him standing outside. She can immediately recognize that spiked cut, that natural smolder he does when he doesn’t try, and that incredible build that can be ogled even through the tiniest of holes. No time is wasted when she lets him in. He’s still in plainclothes, but that’ll be taken care of once she reviews what he has to do tonight with her help. There aren’t any greetings; just glances she can’t tell if they’re supposed to be tinged with something sentimental.

After locking up, she points to one seat at the table by the covered window. Her side has the case file, intimidating but nothing either of them can’t handle.

“Seems like one of the bigger assholes to take out, from what I’ve heard.”

“He is,” Jade says, easing into his greeting right away. They take their seats and she smiles softly at him. It warms her heart when he does the same thing. Looking back down, she plops open the file and spins it around for him to review. “Irihata-san said to take him out, but you’ll need to take out his goons, too. He always has three men and a woman with him whenever he attends big parties like these.”

Iwaizumi skims through the various crimes and infractions their mark has done. There are a few photos attached, as well, including mugshots from the Tokyo Detention House and candids done by some of the other agents in the office. He cringes visibly at some of the crime scene photos, blood and limbs and shells everywhere.

“He’s the last of the Royal Flush,” Jade explains, “the Agency calls him Ace. Three other agents before you have tried to take him out. You’re number four.”

Iwaizumi looks unmoved, but Jade knows better when she sees him swallow. The case at hand doesn’t make her feel any better, either.

“We can’t confirm who his target is tonight. There are three members of the Diet attending, all of whom have clean records and no connection to the Royal Flush. An inspector from Tokyo MPD should also be coming, but he hasn’t been in the position long enough to mess with Royal Flush activity.”

“And the guest of honor?”

“Also clean. If he were the owner of another hotel branch who was previously associated with Royal Flush, then we’d have a lead. Otherwise, something feels off about this case. We can only suspect that he’s going to try and make a deal with a guest so he can have more power and take over the entirety of Royal Flush operations.”

“How long have you guys been trying to track him down?”

Jade pauses, leaning back in her chair and sighing softly. “Three and a half years. I worked with two of the agents who tried to take him down before you came along and took their spot.”

“I see.”

More silence. Nobody ever said this job was easy. 

She reaches out to grab the file, sliding it back to her and shutting it so they can face each other. Her gut tells her to say something else, something about him and how she’s deathly worried about his safety even though they’ve been briefed a thousand times about the risks of their jobs, but she keeps it all in and takes a deep breath. “This is his first big appearance in Tokyo since the deaths of the Jack and the Queen four months ago. The Agency...and I trust that you can end Royal Flush once and for all with the success of this mission.”

Iwaizumi half-smiles, fingers tapping the table like they’re thinking about reaching out to find hers. They don’t. Wishful thinking. “I won’t let you down.”

“Good,” she says, half-smiling back. “I don’t want to meet a Five in my future.” 

His smile grows whole when she stands up and heads for her luggage that sits next to the bed. The bed is more than big enough for the two of them if they stay the night. With their kind of work, they rarely do. Still, she can dream. Especially when she’ll be alone in the room for most of the mission, anyway. Jade looks back at him, unzipping and tossing open the seemingly normal suitcase stuffed with clothes.

“Your suit is hanging in the closet. I’ll clean up and get your toys out.”

 

What’s even more appealing than a flawless hotel room is a flawless Iwaizumi in a fitted black suit made by the finest tailors from Italy. Jade tries not to squirm in her seat like a teenage girl when she zooms in and watches him enter the busy ballroom through her laptop screen. A few easy overrides and hacking the security cameras was a cakewalk. Nobody in that control room, wherever it is, will suspect a thing. Iwaizumi doesn’t have to fight anyone, either, for her access. It would have been nice, though. Doing something especially for her. Jade sighs wistfully.

Wait. Off-task. She shakes her head, slaps her cheeks and focuses on Iwaizumi once again. People wearing fancy neckties and embellished dresses walk the floor, glasses clinking and mouths running about drunk friends on their yachts. It’s a swanky occasion that seems like any other shindig Iwaizumi’s attended before. She’s spent her two years watching him pretend to enjoy himself, watching him drink and pat down his suit and talk about politics she doesn’t particularly care for. Her headphones buzz with more overheard chatter, but she can only hear Iwaizumi’s voice when he speaks.

“You could be down here, you know,” he says, turning his head away from any lookers in his direction to take a flute of champagne and blend in with the crowd. Before he drinks, he finishes his thought. “I could see you in a dress.”

Jade snorts, shifting her eyes briefly to look for Ace and his posse in the hotel lobby or out by the parking valet. Nothing yet. Her in a dress, though. When’s the last time she’s worn a dress? Formally?

“Please,” she says, “I’d be shot in a heartbeat. Where would I keep my gun? Which, by the way, I’ve  _ never _ used since working with you?”

“On a thigh holster, of course. And like hell you’ll be shot. That would never happen on my watch.” He holds his glass to his chest, looking away from the camera and extending his greetings to the various guests. Her cheeks heat and she holds her hand over her microphone to sigh deeply. In the face of potential death, he still has time to flirt with her. Cheeky bastard.

_ But what the hell is your name _ ?

A few minutes of surveying the place and Jade spots a black limo pull up into the valet. As expected, three large, intimidating men step out, then Ace. He’s aged a bit since her last encounter with him through a camera, but he still looks evil as ever in his black on black suit. A tall woman in a tight red dress is escorted out with his help. The same comments go for her, too; as Ace’s right-hand woman, she looks exactly the same as if years of being a part of a terrifying, violent gang hasn’t fazed her at all. Jade suppresses her envy over the woman’s dress. And her makeup.

“Four. Your targets are here. They’ve just arrived,” she says as she switches cameras to the ballroom and forgets about how good that woman looks. Iwaizumi makes himself comfortable at the bar, obviously open from all the people bumping into him and harassing the bartenders and throwing money at them.

“Great,” Iwaizumi says. “Any ideas on how to take out five people in a crowded room?”

She laughs softly. “I’m just here to provide you with your weapons, type things on my laptop, and tell you where things are. You’re supposed to know the rest. How about—”

Her supposed joke plan ceases to exist when she switches cameras again and spots the three men at the front desk. Ace and the woman continue on their way towards the ballroom.

“Two?” Iwaizumi calls quietly. “You there? What’s up?”

“Something definitely is up,” she answers, doing her best to remain calm for his sake. Maybe it’s nothing. “Ace and the woman are headed your way to the ballroom. I don’t understand why the others aren’t coming with him.”

“Maybe the girl at the front desk is cute.”

“Maybe Ace has a plan,” she counters, “a plan that involves more than interacting with important officials at some hotel owner’s birthday party. The Agency has tried to take him down three times before, Four.”

He moves out of the bar and back into the thick of the room, shaking hands with someone arbitrary then moving out of his way to find some distance away for when the two enter the room. “Sounds unpleasant. You gonna be okay?”

Jade wants to answer that. She was going to. She wants to ask if  _ he’s _ going to be okay. But then her eyes frantically follow the three men hastily snaking and bumping into people to head up the elevator. Ace and the woman enter the ballroom like they’re supposed to (except they should have  _ three other men with them _ ), the guests turning heads and grinning, greeting who looks like a powerful pair. Iwaizumi’s suddenly blocked by a wave of people with too many drinks in their hands. They lock him in, offering Iwaizumi their drinks in spite of casually denying them more than once.

Meanwhile, Jade switches her views to the elevator camera. One of them pulls out a gun from the inside of their jacket, checks its magazine, then puts it back together and deposits it back in his pocket. Her stomach turns and sweat begins to pool at her brow. Nobody prominent is staying at the hotel when she went through the guest list herself on her laptop. Unless they wanted to rent a room, but the hotel is at capacity right now. There’s no motive for Ace’s group to separate. Unless…

_ Three times before. _

She stares wide-eyed at her screen, ignoring Iwaizumi’s calls for her and fighting back tears.

“Two? Two. Where are you? A visual would be good right about now. There’s too many people in here. What’s Ace up to? Two?”

Her only response to him is a broken breath when she switches the cameras from the elevator to the hotel floor she’s staying in.

Right when she zooms in, there are three knocks on her door.

 

In hindsight, she should have seen this coming.

Three and a half years of running meant that Ace knew more than well that people were after him. Not just rival gang members or angry associates or sort-of brave police officers, but actual people hired by a company to take down criminals like him. She should have had at least an inkling after the case was transferred to her. That first agent’s body was never found. And maybe she  _ should  _ have come up with a plan for her Agent Four, especially after she had to sit helplessly and watch her Agents Two and Three get mercilessly beaten by the three men who wanted to know who they worked for. They both died nobly with their mouths closed.

Jade doesn’t know how she managed to get this case again. After more failed missions and more dead agents, maybe the Agency ran out of pairs to torture and couldn’t afford to hire more qualified people. It doesn’t matter. They might have to hire a new person, anyway. A new tech. And a new Agent...if need be.

The last few things she remembers are the knocks on her hotel room door and her quickly locking her laptop, cutting off contact with Iwaizumi in spite of his cries for her. Before she could even get up to grab her gun in her luggage, the door breaks down and she feels something hard slam against her neck while two of them point their guns at her. 

 

Everything comes back very slowly. Jade’s vision is blurred when she opens her eyes, finding that her wrists and ankles are tied tightly with zip ties. She finds herself rolling against a mattress, as soft and as big as the bed in her hotel room. But her surroundings, she’s noticed since blinking several times, are completely different. This room looks a lot bigger, more luxurious than the hotel room for the mission. By the looks of the more gaudy decor and the setup of the bedroom, on top of the strong scent of expensive perfume, this is the penthouse suite of the rival hotel she knows the owner has done business with Royal Flush in the past. Of course.

“She’s awake,” someone calls out. It’s a gruff, deep voice, like sandpaper.

“Good.” The next voice is feminine, smoother, but with a razor-sharp edge to it. “She can help us get into the Agency’s system. Get her up.”

Jade is suddenly handled by large hands pulling her up by her shirt, dragging her to her feet and into the living room. Blinking rapidly and catching her breath, she puts everything into focus and observes the rest of the room. She doesn’t know how long she’s been out, or if Iwaizumi’s okay. Oh  _ god _ does she hope that he at least made it out alive. Before she can think more about him, the man tosses Jade onto an armchair across from the couch. He’s ready to slap her when another hand firmly stops him. Ace.

“Your Agency’s quite persistent,” he says. Ace is still dressed for an occasion, suit jacket unbuttoned and standing tall before her with a mistrusting smile. A quick gaze to Jade’s left and she sees the woman working away on her laptop at a table near a giant window, curtains drawn like how Jade had them in her room. The man that held her up grabs a drink from the bar near that table and behind the couch then walks across the room to take a seat there. There’s a gun in his other hand. A Beretta, from the looks of it. Iwaizumi uses one that looks like that. Her breath falters thinking about him again.

When Jade says nothing to Ace, he continues to speak. “Come on, now. All I need is the password to your computer. Or, better yet, the name of your employer. They’re awfully good at keeping secrets. If you let me in on them, I’ll let you go.”

“Where’s Four?” she blurts.

He shrugs nonchalantly while the woman scoffs at the table, typing away something Jade can’t see from her seat. “Is he your agent? You don’t even get to know his name, either? What does four mean, hmm? Is he your fourth person to work with? Aren’t you a little minx.”

“Weaklings,” the woman mutters.

“Where is he?” Jade asks again.

He laughs. “Honey, don’t worry about him right now. Let’s focus on you. Now, if you don’t want to talk...we’ll just have to make you.”

The man on the couch cracks his knuckles and stands, putting his drink down and exchanging his gun for the hunting knife that sits on the end table. Jade has no idea how to breathe at this point, unsure of where she can look. Ace’s eyes bore into her like he’ll dig up everything she knows with just his gaze. This isn’t supposed to happen. None of this is supposed to happen. Besides being at the shooting range with Iwaizumi a few times off-duty, her combat training and handling torture has been on the backburner since joining the Agency. In no way is she ready for this.

Just before the tip of the hunting knife prods her cheek, she hears one hard thud coming from the outside of the room and flinches. Everyone inside pauses to look in the direction of the door. The woman shoots up, grabbing her gun and cocking it.

Another hard thud. She points her gun at the door. The man tosses knife down on the coffee table and readies his gun, as well. 

Jade jumps when the woman fires three shots at the door, loud and unrelenting. It’s silent for a few seconds. Jade’s heart beats at a thousand miles per second, hoping she doesn’t hear someone else falling to their death. Or neutralization. Whatever the case may be.

Two more shots are fired based on the clattering at the door. Did they shoot the locks? She didn’t hear them. A silencer, most likely. 

There’s another brief period of quiet, then the door creaks open. Jade doesn’t hear any footsteps. 

Then the sound is deafening when Ace yanks Jade behind the armchair with him as shots are fired. Whoever came through the door is now taking cover behind the bar while the woman and the man duck beneath the couch. Ace pulls out his own gun from the back of his pants but doesn’t jump into the fight just yet. The gunfire is discordant, all over the place, glasses smashing to the floor and bullets ricocheting off walls. A few graze over the top of the chair Jade and Ace hide behind. The battle feels like forever.

Then Jade hears the man yell and drop onto the coffee table in front of the couch with a massive crash. The woman furiously shouts something Jade can’t make out. She peeks from behind the chair, a hole in the man’s head and his chest as blood begins to stain the carpet. A gun crashes to the ground Ace yanks her back by her neck, holding her close and pointing the gun to her head.

“Don’t you dare move,” he growls.

It takes all of her energy to stay calm when there aren’t any more shots fired. Instead, blows to the body and frustrated grunts strain her ears. The crinkling sound makes her believe that someone’s picked up a shard of glass from the broken coffee table. With the gun barrel to her temple, she trembles fiercely and fights back tears threatening to break through. The urge is a lot stronger than before.

Jade nearly leaps off the floor when she hears another gunshot and another body dropping to the floor. Ace, red in the face and gritting his teeth, takes her by the neck hard and gets her up on her feet. He puts her in a headlock and the gun takes its position again on her head. Looking down, the woman has a hole in her head similar to the other. There’s also a large piece of glass wedged in her neck.

When her gaze flicks up, her eyes widen and she yelps when she sees Iwaizumi pointing his Beretta right at Ace. Miraculously, in spite of the scratches on his face and the blood starting to spread from the gashes on his suit, he still looks put together and calm. Calm enough, Jade thinks, because she can see the fierceness in his eyes, on fire and ready to pull the trigger.

“She’s mine,” Iwaizumi says firmly. “Let her go.”

“I don’t think so,” Ace says. “Who do you work for?”

“That’s none of your concern. I said, let her go.”

The gun is pressed harder to her head and Jade whines. Ace chuckles. “Your girlfriend won’t look so pretty with her brains spilled all over the floor.”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, knuckles going white as he holds his gun tighter. “You’re right.”

He empties his clip, firing the rest of his shots clean into Ace’s head while Jade screws her eyes shut, screaming. The hand on her neck loosens and the pressure of the gun is relieved when she opens her eyes in the split second that passes. Ace drops to the floor, too, eyes open with a quarter of his skull and brains splayed out like a crude, violent painting on the carpet. She whips her head away from the sight, only to find Iwaizumi not standing there.

He is, rather, using the hunting knife from the dead man to break her free of the zip ties from behind. Her arms come back around to her front and she holds her hands close to her chest, Iwaizumi quickly stepping in front of her to pull her close. He brushes the hair out of her face and looks into her eyes. He smells of gunpowder and sweat, blood dripping from several places, but he’s never looked so good. 

“Four,” Jade whispers. Unable to hold it any longer, she bursts into tears, crying into his chest while he holds her tightly. She clings to him, sobbing as the last of those walls that kept them from being together fall apart. Her voice is just as broken. “I should have known. I should have—”

Iwaizumi hushes her gently, one hand moving to pet her hair and rid it of the tangles from all the mess she’s been through. “You did your job perfectly. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to work with.”

She calms a bit, sniffling and feeling his heartbeat in her ear and his words easing away the pain and trauma. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to be done speaking yet; he cradles her head in one hand and pulls her back some so he can look at her again, his other hand wiping away her tears.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better person to fall in love with, either.”

That’s it. There’s her shot to the heart, the one that makes her soar instead of bleed. Jade’s breathing becomes labored for the umpteenth time tonight. The only thing that seems logical in her head to calm herself and drive the point home is to lean forward and kiss him, lips smashed against his own and bringing her sore arms up wrap them around his neck. He kisses back fervently, lips slightly salty from the blood. Adrenaline and oxytocin and all those other hormones shoot out of her head to give her a feeling she’s never felt before—and it feels incredible.

“Four.”

He smiles, pecking her lips right after pulling away. “Hajime.”

She blinks up at him, the name so soft, pleasant in her ears after the hail of shells and bodies to the floor. “What?”

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

There’s a view of the beach from their hotel room. At night, there isn’t much to look at except for Americans who seem to be drunk and bumbling in the sand. A more interesting sight is the moon. It’s full tonight, bright and glowing. Jade appreciates her panorama of Californian scenery, leaning against the balcony railing and slowly swaying the skirt of her red bubble dress. 

Piles of paperwork and protocol violations plagued the two of them, especially Jade, after the execution of Ace and his entourage. Although it ultimately led to the destruction of Royal Flush and its remaining active operations, the two were sent on paid leave so higher ups can do damage control. Not that that’s a problem for either of them at all.

Jade hears footsteps from behind, but doesn’t bother to turn around when warm hands find their way to her bare shoulders, smoothing over them before bringing them down her back then to her waist. Iwaizumi is handsy, as she’s found out in the last few weeks they’ve been on “vacation.” She’s found out a lot more things about him since their last mission. Beyond his proficiency with firearms and power in his punches, she’s learned many other ways in which he’s proficient and powerful.

“I knew you’d look so beautiful in a dress,” he says, pulling her back from the railing to press her close to his chest. He kisses her shoulder and up to her neck, sighing. “You look so sexy in red, too.”

Jade shudders with his touch, instinctively tilting her head to the side so he can press more open-mouthed kisses closer towards her ear. There’s a light breeze outside that sends the smell of saltwater her way but all she can smell is his favorite cologne dabbed on his neck. They may be thousands of miles away from home, but that doesn’t stop Iwaizumi from dressing sharply and looking (and smelling) his absolute best for her. It doesn’t stop her from looking her best, either, even if she doesn’t exactly think she looks her best. His compliments make her blush, chest tightening and from such kind, genuine words. It’s the first time she’s ever heard them and believed them to some tiny, tiny extent. 

“We’re going to be late,” she says, attempting to steer the conversation away from herself. Her hands find their way to his, interlacing their fingers and turning her head slightly to look at him. “Don’t you want to try fancy American food, too?”

“I definitely want to try something new.” 

He laughs and nips her ear, letting go of her hands so they can travel up to shamelessly squeeze her breasts over her dress. Her breath hitches, throwing her head back to his shoulder and fighting a moan from getting through her lips when he squeezes harder.

“Hajim—”

“We have time, Jade,” he interrupts as he rubs the tip of his nose down her neck to take in her scent, clean and floral. He takes a small step back to indicate that they’re heading back into the room. “Let’s go inside. I want a better look at you.”

With the way Iwaizumi’s groping her so openly, so fearlessly like the daring assassin he is, she can’t deny any longer that she wants him right now, too. The way he takes control once Jade gives it to him is something that will never fail to get her hot and trembling. While she’s usually the one giving him the orders through work, she’s absolutely living for these nights in which they switch things up and she bends to all his requests.

Inside, Iwaizumi brings a couch chair in front of a full-length mirror near the dresser. Jade shuts the sliding door to the balcony and draws the curtain over it. The room already feels a thousand degrees warmer when she gets one good look at him in his suit, a slate gray ensemble with a white shirt and black tie. He unbuttons the jacket and takes a seat, then looks up at her with a smirk, beckoning her to stand in front of him.

Jade sheepishly steps towards him, making her way to where he’s asked her and standing with her hands tangled in her own, playing with her fingers. Iwaizumi looks her up and down, leaning back and smirking wider. His legs fall open wider, as well, like he’s inviting her to have a seat between them. Or to have her on her knees. Either one sounds like a good option to her. She’ll know soon enough.

“So beautiful,” he says for the second time tonight. “Can you turn around for me?”

She does, doing a 180 and facing the mirror while she can hear and feel her dress being unzipped. Her eyes widen, hands tensing when her dress loosens up and she can hear Iwaizumi hum behind her.

“I want a better look at  _ all _ of you,” he clarifies from earlier. “Take everything off.”

His hands retreat from her, waiting patiently (and impatiently) for her to follow his orders. When she extends her arms out, the dress falls to her ankles, revealing herself in her lingerie. A strapless, black bra barely holds her breasts up, while a thong barely covers anything between her legs. Though Iwaizumi doesn’t move in his seat from what she can see in the mirror, she knows his pants are tightening from the sight. Her hands go back to fiddling with each other, only to be released again when he reaches out to grab her ass and slap it, the sound more than audible in the room. She squeaks, standing up straight and hitching her breath.

“ _ Everything _ ,” Iwaizumi emphasizes. “You look sexy but all of that looks better on the floor.”

He’s right. Bright red and diverting her gaze away from the mirror, she unhooks and drops the rest of her clothes onto the floor, kicking the pile off to the side. Iwaizumi’s seen her naked before tonight, but there’s still something that feels nerve-wracking, something fearful when she’s bare despite his constant reassurances in and out of bed. At the same time, presenting herself like this while Iwaizumi’s still fully clothed and sitting comfortably beats arousal to her brain, her thighs subtly turning inward to hide how wet she’s becoming just by showing herself off.

Iwaizumi’s fingers twitch, like he wants to reach out and grab her again, but he resists. “Look at yourself, Jade. Doesn’t it feel better now that all your clothes are off?”

It feels like a burden to tear her eyes away from the wall adjacent to where the mirror hangs, but she glances briefly at herself, then away again. She doesn’t answer him.

The silence prompts Iwaizumi to take her by the hand and turn her around so that she faces him, bringing her closer to the chair and scooting himself up to the edge, running his hands down smooth, soft skin and pressing a kiss to her hip. Just to make sure Jade is still comfortable doing this, he looks up at her, speaking quietly. “Okay?”

Jade nods immediately, more than okay with giving herself to him and gradually warming up to playtime like this. They’ve done a little bit of experimenting since they spent their first night together a day after the Royal Flush mission. The both of them might have felt foolish for not saying anything to each other any earlier, but none of that has mattered since then. It took no time at all for them to figure a few things out. And they’re still growing. Together. 

At her approval, he lets go of her, grazing her fingers before sitting back to give her room for where she’s (presumably) going to sit. She can’t help but look at the outline in his pants, more than obvious and more than arousing that he’s rock hard from just watching her strip down. 

“Have a seat and face the mirror,” Iwaizumi says. “Keep your legs open for me.”

Obedient as ever, she turns back around with a deep breath and sits on his lap, widening her legs so that they drape over the sides of his thighs. In the glow of the hotel room lights, her pussy glistens and she’s afraid she’ll drip and ruin Iwaizumi’s suit. She can feel his cock poking her ass through his pants, which makes her whimper with that much more want. 

“Good girl.” Iwaizumi pulls her back by a hair so that she leans on his chest, looking over her shoulder in the mirror with delight. He brings his hands around to grab her breasts again, kneading them oh-so-clearly as Jade looks on. Using his thumbs and middle fingers to rub her nipples, she squirms in his lap, bringing a grunt from his through that really does make her drip.

“Hajime,” she moans.

He gives her nipples a good pinch before one hand comes down to spread her pussy. His fingers do the work, gathering wetness and playing with her clit as she turns away to try and hide her face in his neck. Shocks run everywhere through her body, unable to keep still from how he rubs circles on her clit then inserts two of his fingers inside her, pumping slowly.

“You’re so wet,” he says. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Jade nods desperately.

Iwaizumi curls his fingers inside of her and she tenses, arching away from his chest and crying his name. “Say it.”

“I—” Jade’s mouth falls open and she grabs onto the arms of the chair, “I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Good girl,” he praises again, taking his fingers out and bringing them to her lips. 

Her eyes grow watery when she sucks his fingers and tastes herself, looking into his with the absolute  _ need  _ to have him inside of her. Iwaizumi moans again, pulling his fingers out of her mouth so fast her teeth scrape them. He doesn’t care. There’s a little bit of maneuvering required for him to undo his belt and shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Jade loses her breath when he brings out his cock from beneath her, wrapping his fingers around it to stroke it several times and spread the precome that’s been leaking for who-knows-how-long. He taps her pussy to tease her for a few seconds, then braces his feet and pushes himself inside her. Jade holds onto her thighs, now, digging her own nails into her skin as he buries his cock inside of her.

Iwaizumi’s  _ huge _ . In the time they’ve had sex, she’s always needed a few seconds to adjust and get used to his size. Each time, however, has felt  _ amazing _ . That little buffer period passes and he squeezes her hips when he starts to thrust, slowly while she continues to hide her face in his neck.

“Look at yourself,” Iwaizumi instructs. “Look at you taking my cock.”

Jade holds in her moans with a bit lip when she brings her head around to face the mirror once more. Those moans spill out of her as soon as she sees his cock appearing and disappearing over and over again inside of her, breasts bouncing with each thrust. Every one feels better than the last, hitting her hard and deep as he tries to find that sweet spot inside of her. When he does, she cries out, tipping her head back into the chair and clenching around him while her body loses control of all normal functioning. She’ll likely have marks on her thighs by how hard she presses her nails into them.

“You like being exposed like this, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she whines, rocking with him and moving on his accord so that he continuously hits that spot.

“You like being my dirty girl?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to come for me?”

She has to take a breath before babbling on, “Yes, oh god please yes please let me come~!”

Iwaizumi takes one hand from her hip and brings it down to rub her clit mercilessly, pounding harder so that the slap against her skin fills the room, along with her screams. “I love you so much, Jade. Come for me.”

And she does, arching up high and nearly displacing his cock as she coats it with her release, rocking feverishly into his touch. She repeats his name like a mantra, turning her head from side to side until he grabs her by the hair to kiss her hard. His fingers on her clit slow down as she finishes, then he moves them back to hold her still with one hand as he goes back to slamming his hips with long groans.

He pulls her away by the hair as he thrusts, saying Jade’s name once, twice, then three times when he holds her tightly on her hip and in her hair as he comes inside of her, filling her to the brim. Though he has most of his clothes still on, he looks just as much of a mess as Jade does.

Moments move by and the two calm down, Jade pulling herself out slowly then flipping herself in the chair to straddle him properly, sitting in his lap and pressing kisses to his jaw. “We’re going to lose our reservation.”

His laugh is weak and his grip is much more relaxed, running his hands up and down her back soothingly before patting her ass very lightly. She giggles. “We can order room service. It won’t take as long.”

“I hope you’re right. I’m starving.” She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again, properly. “I love you, Hajime.”

He smiles, kissing back and holding her flush against his chest. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, suggestions and fancy stays at hotel rooms are always appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
